blackhazefandomcom-20200223-history
Rood Chrishi
Rood Chrishi (루드 크리시, Ludeu Keulisi) is the main protagonist of Black Haze. He is a 15 year old boy who is secretly the famous Magician whose awakened name is Blow (블로우, Beullou). He works under Opion and within the story, no one except Opion's Master and Ren know about his identity. Currently, he's attending Helios as an Idun in disguise under his real name. Rood was first introduced in the prologue, bound to an iron ball which was chained to his feet. The room he was trapped in was full of boxes and a skeleton. Soon, the door to the room was opened by a man. He has stated that he does not remember the first few years of his life, and his memories start in this very room. Though it's not entirely explained when, he was born into a noble family after his mother had an affair with the husband of the family she worked for. To stay by the father's side, she repeatedly ignored Rood, and even allowed others to pick on him without her intervening. One day while Rood was getting picked on by a group of kids, they accused him of stealing, so he punched one of them in the face. They began to attack him until they were magically bound and lifted up by Rood's older brother, Kielnode, also known as the Master of Opion. Upon seeing his brother's face, Rood began to crying, claiming that Kielnode looked like his father, which he's only seen the face of once from a far away distance. After this, the two brothers stayed in contact by sending letters to each other. After their mother died, Kielnode moved him into their uncle Leto's house, and they still sent letters, and Kielnode even sent money. The uncle started getting greedy until one day Rood overhead them talking, saying that Leto was the one who sent mom to heaven, meaning Leto murdered their mom. They scared Rood to silence, saying that they'd also send Rood after his mother. When Kielnode began missing Rood, he visited the family. Rood appeared to be skinnier, and he asked to hold Kielnode's hand. While doing so, Rood slipped a note into his brother's hand, explaining the situation before ending the letter with, "I'm scared." Rood waited for his brother to come save him, and he still waited after being abused by his Aunt. To scare Rood even further, Leto sold Rood to merchants for awhile upon the Aunt's request. When he went to pick Rood up, demons had already destroyed the camp. In truth Rood was sold to a magician from the tower, where he was sent into the demon realm for the ritual. He died while he was there, but he was brought back after the Avaresk appeared before Kielnode, who had used himself as a sacrifice in the ritual, and the bones of Rood. Kielnode woke up after being ejected when the ritual supposedly failed, but he heard a noise that no one else had heard, and ran to it. Rood was found in a room, connected to a ball and chain, surrounded by corpses. The ritual hadn't failed. While the other 4 magicians planned to dissect Rood, Kielnode had other plans and slaughtered the 4 magicians. He woke up in bed, where he questioned Kielnode who he was, due to his amnesia. Rood begs his brother to let him become a magician, and his brother agreed. The famous incident that got the black magician famous and got Shic obsessed with Rood happened years before the present. Rood was hired for a job, and he was seen talking to his master through the orb. A man by the name of Numel insulted him, but it was cut short when Count Lidoa Peltron Yuno arrived in a large carriage with his family wife. Rood pointed out there was a person on top of the carriage who was revealed as Shicmuon. Everyone keeps dissing Rood by calling him a newbie or not good enough, and Rood keeps telling them that they haven't even seen his current power. They all loaded onto a cart to follow behind Yuno and Iel, who had joined the Count in the carriage. Rood sensed a monster nearby and turned to his partners who are supposed to guard the Count, but they're all asleep, so Rood slips out of the cart. Rood notes that Woopis, the monster he's fighting, aren't prone to this area. He takes down more as he starts making his way back. Iel, who had been thrown out of the carriage and ran away, slipped off of a cliff and Rood catches her. He asks he if she's alright. He drops Iel on her command and begins to walk with her back to the Count Upon arriving back, everyone calls him a liar about running into a pack of Woopis by himself without even getting a scratch. They're above average and are very savage monsters. They then tell him to get a better story because they would've followed there. Rood says he killed them. They throw rocks at him and call him a liar, then he says they'll see. As soon as he says that, tons of powerful monsters show up, and Iel runs away. Rood follows her and consoles her. They feel the ground shake, and Rood questions why Shic had followed them. They head back to see tons of guards dying and Shic just sitting there, claiming his only job is to protect Count, not any 'trash.' Rood drags the count out of the carriage and purposely puts him in danger before turning to Shic and saying, "Since now he's in danger, you don't need to be worried because the great magician from the association will save us all." Despite the Count being in danger, Shic doesn't get involved, so Rood takes down all of the monsters easily, all while keeping them safe with a barrier. This catches Shic's attention, and Shic attacks his after calling him Blackie. Rood defeats him and turns his awakening off. He's found hiding under a carriage, and he plays it off as if he was hiding as a scared kid. He's seen leaving by jumping on trees in the forest. In his unawakened form, he has blue eyes and neck-length blond hair. His height is 162cm.Black Haze: Chapter 10 When he awakens, he changes drastically as stated by Ms. Ren. He is 178cmBlack Haze: Chapter 10 tall and his eyes glow an electric blue color. In this form, he sports black hair and his clothing is also engulfed in black. He is not a very shy person, however, he dislikes being in crowds and having attention drawn to him.Black Haze: Chapter 2 He gives off a 'cool' and 'calm' aura, but this can be broken when he deals with Master or any form of stupidity. He is also a very clever and cunning individual and tends to try to grasp the situation before taking any immediate action. There are times however, when Rood acts upon instincts alone, often making him ponder over his behavior. In addition, he can also be quite forceful, as shown when he threatened Chevel Phon Hadelio. Rood can also be quite focused on whatever task he is required to do, mainly speaking, his mission. Master of Opion He was the one who saved Rood and raised him. He cares for Rood like a father and wants him to have a fun, normal school life and goes out of his way to protect Rood without him realizing it. Fun and immature, he easily gets on Rood's nerves. He is also Rood's biological brother. Ms Ren Miss Ren knows about Rood's awakened form and gives him support. She seems to be the Master's secretary. Lidusis Dien Artian After Rood's persistence in attempting to befriend him, Lidusis comes to accept him as a friend. He often blames himself for the bad situations Rood gets in, but is reassured that it really isn't his fault. Rood is protective of Lidusis since he knows that he's being targeted. Dio Varus Dio was his first friend in Helios and he knows that he is not a human. In turn, Dio knows Rood's identity.Black Haze: Chapter 67 Duchess Dayner Artian She requested that Opion helps her son have a good life at Helios. Rood was chosen for this task. Iel A Female classmate of Rood who befriends him. She also admires the Black Magician. Ben Noa A boy who works at his family's cafe where Rood occasionally hangs out at. They appears to be close. Lin Noa Lin is Rood's classmate who he befriends. Professor Rowell Rowell has a stalker-like attitude towards Rood which makes him want to avoid her. Shicmuon Rood tries to avoid him at all costs so nothing dangerous will happen. However, in recent chapters he is forced to work along side him. Chevel Phon Hadelio Rood thought of Chevel as an enemy since he was the cause of Lidusis' miseries. Soon, they settled their differences. Awaken Blow: Rood's awaken name is Blow. His hair turns black, eyes a glowing electric blue, and his body is engulfed in black mana. Skills Hand-to-Hand Combat. Advanced Sword Skills. Magic involving darkness. Crystal Ball: Rood owns a crystal ball which can be used as a communication device. *(To the Klads) "Look here. ...The one helplessly bullied or the one bullying as a group? Which is the real monster?"Black Haze: Chapter 25/26 *(To Lidusis) "'Don't worry about me', 'Don't mind me' Stop saying those and just ask for help. Then no matter what happens-I'll help you."Black Haze: Chapter 27 *(To Dio) "I'm gonna rip your mouth off. I want to talk properly without you saying things like that. If you really are the one that used to be my friend…. Dio Varus."Black Haze: Chapter 67 *(To Lidusis) "...But I'll be fine even if a hundred of those guys come at me."Black Haze: Chapter 27 Category:Idu [[Category:Males Category:Magicians Category:Opion Category:Helios Category:Students